Le prix
by youte
Summary: Episode 216 "The Miller's daughter" - Il y avait toujours un prix à payer, peut-être que celui-ci était le leur.


_S2. Durant la dernière scène du 216 - "The Miller's Daughter".  
_

_(Revu et corrigé)_

* * *

**Le prix**

* * *

Pendant un instant, plusieurs longues secondes, la douleur l'aveugla.

Cora se tourna et vit sa fille face à elle, hésitante, avec dans son regard cette lueur apeurée et infiniment triste qu'il avait toujours eue lorsque, enfant, elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre désobéi aux ordres stricts de sa mère.

Quelque chose… quelque chose battait, là, dans sa poitrine. Et la douleur. Tous ces sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais voulus, la colère, la rage, la peur.

L'amour.

« Mère ? »

Son ton résonnait d'espoir et de crainte, son regard s'humidifiait déjà (encore) – et Cora se souvint de ces nombreuses fois où elle avait dû rappeler à sa faible fille le déshonneur lié à ses pleurs, que tous ces sentiments que Regina ne savait contrôler les dégradaient, sa famille et elle.

_Une reine n'a aucune faiblesse._

Mais après toutes ces années, après toute la magie et tous ses actes, Regina se montrait toujours incapable de réprimer ses émotions et ses larmes.

L'amour dans sa poitrine grandit et la réchauffa, et Cora sourit, un vrai sourire. Sa fille. Son héritière.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle l'aimait et il y avait aussi la fierté là, là au milieu de cette tempête d'émotions que Cora ne savait déchiffrer, il y avait l'amour et la fierté.

Parce que sa fille savait toujours pleurer.

Et le sourire de Regina…

Hésitant, mais heureux, il était la plus belle chose que Cora avait jamais vue, précieux au point d'être inestimable, renfermant toutes les magies possibles.

Sa fille, sa petite fille techniquement plus âgée qu'elle mais qui restait si, si fragile, sa précieuse princesse qui était devenue reine et une puissante magicienne, qui en bien des points avait surpassé sa mère.

Elle l'aimait.

_Son nom est Regina, car un jour elle sera reine._

« Mère ? Mère! Que se passe t-il?! »

Ce fut au moment où la douleur dans sa poitrine se transforma, devint aigue et physique et qu'elle se sentit tomber, que le reste de ses sentiments étouffa Cora.

Elle tenta d'y échapper par pur réflexe mais il était déjà trop tard, la réalisation avait ouvert la porte à d'autres émotions.

Parce que ce sourire qui disparut du visage de sa fille lorsqu'elle la rattrapa avait semblé terriblement étranger à ce visage. Parce que ces yeux qui autrefois avaient pris la couleur du miel avec ses rires et son affection et sa joie demeuraient sombres et froids, empli d'un vide creusé par la souffrance et la solitude et la jalousie et la haine.

_L'amour est une faiblesse. _

Cora se souvint de Daniel, de l'amour dans leurs yeux si jeunes, elle se souvint du beau mariage royal dans lequel elle avait forcé sa fille, elle se souvint de toutes ces histoires sur la Méchante Reine, manipulatrice, meurtrière, sorcière.

_Je ne veux pas le pouvoir. Je veux être libre._

Et alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Cora ressentit des regrets, des regrets qui lui coupèrent le souffle plus sûrement que la blessure et le poison.

Sa fille ne savait plus vraiment sourire. Sa fille ne riait plus. Sa fille, celle qu'elle avait tant de fois rabaissée pour son altruisme et sa sensibilité et son humilité sans jamais parvenir à étouffer cette lumière en elle, avait finalement été avalée par les ombres.

_Voici ta fin heureuse._

_Tu as tout détruit! Je l'aimais!_

C'était insupportable, les pleurs et les accusations et le désespoir dans la voix brisée de son enfant, cette douleur infinie lisible dans ses yeux, une souffrance atroce qui l'avait doucement consumée. Cora se souvint des avertissements de Rumpel sur l'Amour Véritable, la plus puissante des magies, et elle sut qu'elle avait scellé leurs destins à tous à ce moment-là, lorsqu'elle avait brisé ce lien si sacré, faisant subir à sa propre fille une perte dont elle ne se remettrait sans doute jamais vraiment.

Ou les avait-elle condamnés encore plus tôt ? Cette autre nuit, lorsqu'elle avait choisi le pouvoir plutôt que l'amour ? Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'arracher le cœur pour avoir la force de ne pas suivre Rumpel, de ne pas fonder cette famille avec lui ? Lorsqu'elle s'était détournée de cette vie dont ils avaient rêvé ensemble ?

Une vie dans une grande maison, rythmée par la magie et les marchés, avec cet homme qu'elle avait aimé, avec cette enfant qu'elle avait désirée…

« Ca… aurait été suffisant, » murmura t-elle, et elle vit dans les yeux terrorisé de sa fille son incompréhension.

Regina ne pouvait comprendre, ne savait pas, ne pouvait savoir.

Oh, l'ironie était bien cruelle.

Si Cora n'avait pas pris cette décision avant la naissance de sa fille, si elle n'avait pas menti et caché, si… Tout aurait pu être bien différent.

_Tu as changé le contrat. Tu ne pourras avoir que ton enfant. Et aucun des enfants que j'aurai ne saura tien._

Rumpel… Il était sûrement responsable de ce qu'il se passait. La bougie. Bien sûr, la bougie.

Le corps de Regina tremblait contre le sien mais ses bras autour d'elle restaient forts. Une vague d'intense affection submergea Cora et adoucit la douleur, parce que son idiote de fille restait là à tenir son horrible mère, l'assassin de son Amour Véritable, la femme qui l'avait détruite dès l'enfance, celle qui avait comploté toute sa vie pour la modeler à son image.

_Oh, Regina_. N'apprendrait-elle jamais ?

Etait-il vraiment trop tard pour elle ? Cora l'avait-elle complètement détruite cette fois-ci ? La douleur revint avec un désir soudain, brûlant, violent. Elle rêva d'un autre avenir pour sa fille, d'une autre fin que celle qu'elle avait pourtant cherché toute sa vie à lui offrir.

Elle l'observa encore, cette magnifique femme, si belle même dans la douleur, digne même dans la défaite, une véritable reine.

Mais quel prix avait-il fallu payer pour cette couronne.

Dans une autre vie, les rires de sa fille auraient résonné partout dans leur belle maison, et ses yeux seraient toujours restés clairs. Dans une autre vie, peut-être que Cora aurait su l'aimer, peut-être qu'elle aurait su être une mère.

« _Tu_… aurais été assez. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle se sentit partir. Elle espéra que son amour, pur comme jamais il aurait pu l'être dans d'autres circonstances, avait atteint sa fille. Juste une fois.

Juste cette fois.

« Mère ? Que se passe t-il ? »

La voix s'éloignait, mais Cora entendit celle de Rumpel, froid et distant et…

Rumpel. Jusqu'où avait-il été pour détruire les dernières lueurs dans les yeux de Regina ? Que lui avait-il murmuré pour la pousser à tuer ? Que ferait-il encore pour se protéger ?

Cora aurait dû savoir qu'il était impossible de briser un marché passé avec lui. Même sans en avoir conscience, il avait obtenu ce qu'il avait exigé.

La connaissance aurait été une excellente vengeance. Si cœur il avait encore, l'organe serait tombé en poussière à cette révélation aussi sûrement que si Cora avait pu le lui arracher.

Mais ce que cette même révélation ferait à sa fille…

Elle n'entendait plus leurs voix.

Cette fin, tous les trois seuls ici, avec la fille d'Eva sans aucun doute en arrière-plan... Cette fin complétait la somme d'ironies qu'était l'existence entière de Cora, et même sa petite victoire sur Eva et son héritage ne la réjouît pas. Une partie d'elle craignait les conséquences.

Une partie d'elle, enfin, s'inquiétait pour sa fille.

Bien des années plus tôt, elle avait été absolument incapable de comprendre comment deux personnes égoïstes, avides et rongées par la magie noire avaient pu engendrer un petit être aussi lumineux, aussi fondamentalement beau et bon que cette petite fille au regard chaud et au sourire brillant.

Et puis elle avait apprécié l'ironie et s'était évertuée à guider sa fille vers un autre destin que celui qu'elle s'était choisi, car Regina avait toujours préféré l'amour au pouvoir, avait lutté pour ce choix plus d'une fois avant de sombrer.

Bien sûr, et toute la beauté de leur histoire tenait en ce fait, au final il avait fallu la volonté de Cora _et_ de Rumpel pour parvenir à entraîner Regina sur la voie de leur sombre héritage.

Ce qui, au fond, n'avait rien de très étonnant. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été avertis.

Il y avait toujours un prix à payer pour l'utilisation de la magie.

Peut-être que détruire la plus belle chose qu'ils aient jamais faite avait été le châtiment de Cora et de Rumpelstiltskin.

Juste avant de disparaître, elle sentit quelque chose de doux atterrir sur la peau de son visage, et la toute dernière pensée de Cora fut saupoudrée d'espoir.

_Regarde, Rumpel. Tu vois? Elle sait toujours pleurer._

O


End file.
